smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Swoofs
The Swoofs were a fictional alien race created by Papa Smurf using a magic potion and/or spell that he used to make Dreamy believe that he traveled to another planet in "The Astro Smurf" and "Dreamy's Pen Pals". The Swoofs vaguely resemble Smurfs, though with long black hair (with the exception of their leader Grandpa Swoof, who wore white hair as well as a white beard and moustache) and green skin with an off-tone ring around their mouths, possibly indicating tribal paint or caveman-like facial hair growth like the male characters in The Flintstones. They wear yellow loincloths (with the exception of Grandpa Swoof who wears a red loincloth, and Swoofette who wears a yellow tunic). They live in huts within a mountainous region and usually brandish spears, indicating that they may possibly be hunters or warriors. (In the original comic book version, the Swoofs were orange with white rings around their mouths, and all of them had long black hair.) Mainstream Smurfs Media The Swoofs were first created when Dreamy built his spaceship around the time of his birthday to fulfill his birthday wish of travelling to the stars, and found out that his ship was unable to lift off. Papa Smurf came up with the plan of transporting Dreamy and his spaceship to an extinct volcanic mountain that only Papa Smurf knew about, and then had transformed himself and his other little Smurfs into Swoofs while Dreamy was still asleep. When Dreamy awoke, he had encountered the Swoofs when he was walking around inside the mountain, believing he was on another planet. Though they were hostile at first, Dreamy had discovered that the Swoofs were friendly and hospitable -- even to the point where he desired to stay with them forever. Papa Smurf as Grandpa Swoof decided to put Dreamy through various tests in order to persuade him to go back home, and even though Dreamy had passed the tests, the final test -- having to live the life of a Swoof -- made Dreamy decide to return back home. With Dreamy asleep again in his spaceship, the Swoofs transformed back into Smurfs and returned back home to the Smurf Village with Dreamy. When Dreamy decided to travel to the planet of the Swoofs for a second time, Papa Smurf again had himself and the other Smurfs transformed into Swoofs, but this time only had the village changed through the use of stage props into the mountainous region of the Swoof Village. However, because Brainy was unable to complete the complicated spell that was used to transform the Smurfs into Swoofs, the Swoofs transformed back into Smurfs a bit too soon, causing Dreamy to see for himself the reality that the Swoofs didn't really exist. The Swoofs also appear as characters in the Smurfs Village game app, having orange skin as in the comic books but now having a dark ring around their mouths. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, some years after Dreamy's first visit with the Swoofs, he decided to write letters to them to find out how they were and if they were missing him. Papa Smurf found out about the letters from Dreamy and decided that they should help in fulfilling Dreamy's fantasy of visiting them a second time. This time, though, Papa Smurf had cast a "reality bubble" spell around the entire village that not only transformed most of the Smurfs except for Dreamy into Swoofs, but had also transformed the Smurf Village into the Swoof Village. During this second visit, though, Papa Smurf had found out that Brainy had cut corners in completing the rather complex "reality bubble" spell and it began to wear off too soon, causing the Swoof Village and the Swoofs to revert back to their original forms. This became such a disheartening experience for Dreamy that he held Papa Smurf at fault for having coming up with the idea of the Swoofs in the first place. In the fanfiction story, "Where No Smurf Has Gone Before", Empath has found Dreamy inside the Imaginarium reliving the fantasy of being with the Swoofs, despite knowing that they were now just fantasy creations. Their behaviors differ from the original versions in that they are more hospitable and more likely to allow Dreamy to stay with them and do whatever he wants with them for as long as he desires, since they are only fantasy creations and not Smurfs disguised as Swoofs. The Swoofs had the appearance of a primitive tribal warrior or hunter race, having orange skin and long black hair framing their faces with had white rings around their mouths. The male Smurfs wore yellow loincloths, except for its leader Grandpa Swoof, who wore a red loincloth. Swoofette and a later female Swoofling wore yellow tunics. As told by Smurfette about Dreamy's first visit to the Swoofs in "Dreamy's Birthday Wish," Duncan McSmurf had shaved off his sideburns so he could better disguise himself among his fellow Smurfs as a Swoof. Notes * The Swoofs' appearance in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories combine elements from both the original comic book version of "The Astro Smurf" and the cartoon show version, most notably with Grandpa Swoof, who has orange skin but has white hair. * The "pooka chaka" chant is based on the "ooga chaka" opening for Blue Swede's "Hooked On A Feeling". Category:Races Category:In-universe fictional characters Category:Alternate identities Category:Open to Community Category:Holograms Category:Characters with black hair Category:Characters with markings